Secret Child
by 27dayz
Summary: Mimi has come back to Odaiba on a visit to get a secret out in the open. But can she? Minmato and some Sorato and Takari
1. Secret

an: this is my first fic. if this confuses you i apologize. please review.  
  
disclaimer: i don't own digimon; i never will.  
  
Secret Child  
  
Mimi Tachicawa stood infront of a wooden apartment door with brass numbers labeled '186'.  
  
"I can do this," she whispered to herself, a habit she had developed recently,"If I can handle the Digiworld, I can handle him..." she raised her fist to knock on the door, but stopped in mid air. "Then again, I did have my friends with me. Now i am completely alone," she raised the fist again, but stopped before it touched the wood. "I can't!" she turned away from the door. She remembered when he brought her here for the first time four years ago.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"My dad isn't home so we'll have the whole place to ourselves," he said smiling at her.  
  
"What about your brother? Won't he find it strange for you to be kissing me?" Mimi asked uncertainly.  
  
"He lives with my mom. My parents are divorced, remember?" he explained.  
  
"Sorry Matt. I guess I forgot. Forgive me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Sure. No sweat. Well here we are," Matt said, stopping infront of door '186'. He unlocked the door and guided her in. "It's not Buckingham Palace, but it's home," Matt blushed.  
  
"It's nice," Mimi said sincerly. Okay, so the color was tacky and there was about a gazillion dishes piled in the sink, but she'd seen worse. Matt guided her to his room and they sat in awkward silence on the bed.  
  
"Hey, do you want to go to that beach party with me on Saturday?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'd love to. Hey, I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us?" Mimi said, confused. When they started going out, they said their relationship would be a secret that they wouldn't even tell the other Digidestined.  
  
"I don't. Izzy is helping Joe with his computer that night, Tai got grounded for 'accidently' putting his cat in the washer, Sora has to stay and help her mom arrange flowers, and Tk and Kari are too young to go," Matt explained.  
  
"I see," Mimi said,"Hey, do you play?" she asked upon seeing a guitar in a corner.  
  
"A little," Matt said, picking up the instrument. He played for her, slowly at first then his tempo and volume raised. He stopped playing, replaced the guitar, and sat back on the bed.  
  
"You're really good," Mimi commented.  
  
"Thanks. I want to start a band someday," he said.  
  
"That's kinda cool. It's hard to imagine you in a boy band," she giggled. He frowned.  
  
"It'd be a rock band," he said defensively.  
  
"Sorry. I'm sure it'd be really good," she tried. He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. The young couple kissed until it was time for Mimi to leave.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
As she walked down the hall away from the door, Mimi thoughts consumed her. She had been so young; only thirteen. And so nieve. Now at sixteen, she regarded herself as a much stronger and smarter individual. Except when it came to Matt and the secret she was keeping from him. How could she tell him when the last time she had tried to talk about it with him, he shut her out?  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Forget it," Matt said, only a few months from the present time.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Forget it. Don't dwell on it," he said shortly.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because things ended badly between us. And now with the threat of the Digimon Emperor, the Digidestined have to cooperate. No distractions. We're just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less," he stated.   
  
"Fine," she said cooly,"That's all we are. Friends. Fine."  
  
"Good," he said. She turned and walked away.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
She could have told him then, but she let her pride get in the way. Just like he did. He never showed weakness infront of anyone and niether did she. That was how it worked. She slowly walked back to her aunt's house to where she was staying for the week. She was only visiting Japan from New York to tell Matt the truth. If she could muster up the courage to do so.  
  
an: hi. i hoped you liked the first chapter. please r&r. it's not that great, but it's a start. 


	2. Old Flame

an: hi guys!! thanks for the great reviews! sorry I took so long to update, but here I am! there have been questions about the coupling and I haven't really decided. if u want to review your fav non-yaoi couples I'll see what i think. Thanks guys!!  
  
disclaimer: i don't own digimon and i will never.  
  
Secret Child  
  
Mimi was sitting in the park, thinking about what to tell Matt. What would he say? What would he do? She knew his reaction would have something to do with Sora. Mimi knew Sora and Matt had started dating at Matt's concert at Christmas time. Mimi was happy for them, but that didn't make her news any easier. How could she tell him when she could hurt so many of her friends? Why couldn't she go back to the way things used be when she didn't know what she'd have to go through with Matt?   
  
(flashback)  
  
Mimi was sitting on the beach infront of the cabin her parents rented for the first three weeks of summer. It would be fun, they said, she could use the fresh air. How could they make her stay at some stupid, mosquito-infested lake that was about a billion miles away from a mall? All she wanted to do this summer was shop with her friends and talk on the phone all day. Not sit on a beach away from her friends.  
  
Wait a second, was that who she thought it was? She watched as a thirteen-year-old blond, blue-eyed boy set up a tent. His hair was gelled up in a familiar way and he had the familiar frown upon his face.  
  
"Matt?" Mimi called to him. The boy in question looked over at Mimi. It was Yamato Ishida alright.  
  
"Mimi? Hey, how are you?" Matt asked, abandoning the stuborn tent and walking over to her.  
  
"I'm okay. You?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Okay. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't the type of girl to rough it," Matt chuckled.  
  
"My parents thought the fresh air would do me good," Mimi frowned.  
  
"I'm here because this camping trip with me and Tk is the only thing Dad ever has time for," Matt said dryly.  
  
"Really? Tk's here too?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he and Dad went to get water and left me to set up that stupid tent," Matt explained. Mimi laughed. She and Matt talked for a little while longer and Mimi even helped him set up the tent. Tk and Mr. Ishida returned with the water just as Matt and Mimi finished with the tent. As soon as Tk saw Mimi, a grin spread accross his young face.  
  
"Hi Mimi! What are you doing here?" Tk asked.  
  
"Camping. How are you Tk?" she asked.  
  
"I'm good. Mimi this is my dad. Dad this is Mimi," Tk introduced.  
  
"Hello Mimi. You're one of those children that were with the monsters, right?" Mr. Ishida asked.  
  
"Uh... yeah. That's how I met Matt and Tk," Mimi explained. Mr. Ishida occupied himself with the fire after nodding politely to Mimi.   
  
After that initial meeting, Mimi's three weeks in torture suddenly looked brighter. She spent alot of time with the Ishida Brothers; swimming, boating, fishing, hiking, etc. Unfortunately the Ishidas' were only staying two weeks so it was all cut short. The night before their departure, Matt took Mimi aside to the edge of the lake away from Tk and their parents.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to leave," Matt said quietly.  
  
"I know. I wish this could last forever," Mimi said. There was silence for a moment when Matt suddenly said it.  
  
"Mimi... I...er...was wondering if...uh...you'd wanna go out with me?"   
  
"Are you serious?" Mimi asked. Matt swallowed and nodded. "I-I...sure, Matt," Mimi replied shyly.  
  
"Do-Do you think we should tell anyone? I mean...you know a secret," Matt asked. Mimi thought about it. Part of her wanted to tell everyone that she was with the hottest guy in the world, but this other part of her wanted to have this secret burried with her. It would just be hers and Matt's secret.  
  
"A secret it is, Matt," she grinned. Matt smiled and lightly brushed his lips agaist hers. They both blushed and vowed not to tell a soul about what had transpired that night.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
How the hell did her life get so messed up? She knew one thing: it started and ended with Matt. Matt. All her problems revolved around him. She slowly walked down the street when who should she meet, but Tk Takaishi, Matt's younger brother. Tk was walking hand in hand with his girlfriend, Kari Kamiya, Tai's little sister.(an:Takari 4ever!)   
  
"Hey Mimi! I didn't know you were in town," Kari said. Mimi couldn't help, but notice how happy she seemed with Tk. Hopefully Kari and Tk's relationship would turn out better then hers and Matt's.  
  
"Yeah. I would've called, but I have this issue I have to settle with an ex-boyfriend," Mimi explained. Tk never found out about her and Matt and it was gonna stay that way until Matt knew.  
  
"I see. Well we won't pry. Do you wanna come to the movies with us? My treat," Tk offered.  
  
"No thanks, Tk. I don't think I want to babysit two hormone driven teenagers," Mimi teased. Boy, was she one to talk.  
  
"Okay, then. See ya later," Tk called as he lead his girlfriend towards the theatre. Mimi walked in silence thinking about Matt and what they did to whind up in this mess.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Mimi," Matt breathed her name, pleadingly. She knew what he wanted.  
  
"If we get caught..." Mimi trailed off at Matt kissing her neck.  
  
"We won't if we hurry," Matt murmmered into her skin, gently unbuttoning her shirt.   
  
"M-Matt..." she moaned. She stopped trying to fight it and surrendered to his loving touch, his roaming lips, her desire. Both of them wanted it. They wanted that pleasure they felt before. They wanted eachother.  
  
Minutes later Matt hurriedly zipped up his pants and kissed his exausted girlfriend goodbye, and quietly crept out Mimi's bedroom window.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Matt had to know. She had to tell him. She walked towards his apartment, rode up the elevator and stopped at door '186', raised her fist, and connected with wood.  
  
An:what did you think? a bit of a cliff hanger, but hey, i think it's ok. please r&r. now i have to go 'cause i have a headache from getting my head slammed in a locker door. bye! 


	3. you have to know

An: hi guys!!thanks for the reviews. keep telling me your fav coupling!sorry 'bout the cliff hanger. i hate them too!anyhow... on with the fic!  
  
disclaimer: i don't own digimon and never will.  
  
* * *  
  
Secret Child  
  
Matt had to know. She had to tell him. She walked towards his apartment, rode up the elevator and stopped at door '186', raised her fist, and connected with wood.  
  
She swallowed hard and waited for a sign of life on the other end of the door. Her mouth was dry and her stomach did cartwheels. She shouldn't feel nervous. If Matt didn't like it, tough. She could match him in a shouting match anyday. She remembered this feeling,though. It was the same sinking feeling she felt exactly one year ago.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Matt?" Mimi asked tentively.   
  
"What is it?" Matt asked. He could sense the nervousness in her vioce.  
  
"M-My father got relocated to America. New York, to be presice," Mimi told him.  
  
"Do you have to go with him?" Matt asked, not wanting to hear the answer. She nodded.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Matt. I don't want to go! I begged them, Matt! I swear!" Mimi cried. He held her to him, not ever wanting to let her go.  
  
"We...we could try...e-mails, visits, letters..." Matt choked out. Every word she said cut him deep. He didn't want to leave her.  
  
"Let's hope it's enough," Mimi murmered into his shoulder. That sentence brought about a whole range of possibilities of their future together. Some niether Matt nor Mimi held to their liking.  
  
"Mimi...I don't want to be hurt and I especially don't want to hurt you. W-we'll make this work as long as we can," Matt stated.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Mimi played Matt's words over and over in her mind. 'We'll make this work as long as we can'. She knocked a second time. This time she heard movement within the apartment. Go-time. The door opened and sixteen-year-old Matt Ishida stood in the doorway. He looked the same as the last time she had seen him, except at this moment Matt's hair was messier than usual, his shirt was rumpled, and he was wearing a pair of boxer-shorts.  
  
"Mimi! Uh what are you doing here?" Matt asked quietly.  
  
"We need to talk," Mimi said. Her amber eyes never leaving his icy-blue ones.  
  
"Uh, Can it wait? I don't mean to sound rude, but Sora..." Matt trailed, looking back into the apartment. Mimi got the message. She had interupted her ex-boyfriend and best friend during some alone time.  
  
"Oh, sorry Matt! I didn't mean to barge in on you like this! If you could give me a call at 013-2244(an: i made up the number!), that'd be great. We really have to discuss something before I leave Sunday. I'll just go," Mimi requested, turning to leave.  
  
"Hey, Mimi? Are you okay?" Matt asked at her retreating back.  
  
"Sure, Matt. I'm fine," she said, hurrying away. He shrugged and shut the door.  
  
Matt called Mimi on Wednesday at her aunt's. She had said that she'd rather talk to him in person than on the phone.   
  
"Well, why don't you just come on over," Matt asked. She obliged and went to Matt's home. As she sat on the sofa facing her ex, she remembered his exact expression from the day they broke it off...  
  
(flashback)  
  
Two estranged lovers were casually strolling along Central Park. Things hadn't been easy and they were constantly arguing about something. Finally Matt said it.  
  
"Are you cheating on me?" he asked. Mimi did a double take.  
  
"Of course not!What gave you that idea!? It's absurd!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Who the hell is Mikel?" Matt asked in a dangerous tone.  
  
"A friend," Mimi replied.  
  
"Nothing more? Or does that card on the window-sill say 'Love Mikel' for a reason?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt, do you seriously believe that I would cheat on you? Don't you trust me?" Mimi asked, hurt.  
  
"I don't know!" Matt growled,"I don't even know my own girlfriend!"  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Everything! This is so hard! This whole situation is killing me, you know that?" Matt yelled.  
  
"Do you think it's been a walk in the park for me? Do you think I don't hate this?" Mimi yelled equal to Matt.  
  
"Dammit Mimi! This is too hard! Remember when I said that we'd make this work as long as we could? It's not working anymore!" Matt shouted.  
  
"What are you suggesting? That we break-up? 'Cause breaking up is starting to sound alot better than this!" she shot at him.  
  
"Fine! Sure! Done! We're over!" Matt yelled at her. He walked her home, not speaking a word to her. Matt was on the next plane for Odaiba, Japan. Unbeknowenst to each other, both of them were crying about the loss they both just suffered.  
  
(end flaskback)  
  
"What do you want," Matt asked.  
  
"Matt...you need to know that you..."   
  
* * *  
  
an: and that's where we leave it. did you really think i'd give it away this chapter? sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but i wouldn't want to spoil it for you all so soon... 


	4. Secrets out

an: hi guys!!I AM SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I've been mega busy! guess what... Matt's gonna find out!! anyhow...on with the fic!  
  
disclaimer:i don't own digimon.  
  
***  
  
Secret Child  
  
"What do you want," Matt asked.  
  
"Matt...you need to know that you..." she started,but broke off.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"You...you...have a son!" Mimi choked out. Matt's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled, jumping to his feet. Had his ears decieved him? Did Mimi just tell him that he had a son?  
  
"You have a son," Mimi said slightly braver now that she said it out loud.  
  
"Y-you're not serious! Y-you can't be! I-I can't!" Matt denied. He was scared.  
  
"I'm not joking Matt. You have a son. You are a father," Mimi said quietly. Matt stared at her dumbly.  
  
"N-no! We're s-sixteen! We can't!" Matt tried again.  
  
"Matt, I have never been more serious in my life," Mimi said.  
  
"I...a kid...we," Matt struggled to get his voice back,"W-When?"  
  
"Before we broke up a year ago. I found out I was pregnent after you left. I had him on August first, before we had to face the Digimon Emporer," Mimi explained. Matt was stunned.   
  
"A-August was six months ago. I-It's January now," Matt stated. How could he be a father for six months and not know about it?  
  
"He's six months old. He looks and acts a lot like you. I'm not too sure if that's good or bad yet," Mimi told him.  
  
"He?" Matt said.  
  
"His name is Dominic Yamato Ishida-Tachicawa. Here's a picture," Mimi said, handing Matt a picture of a baby that was only a few months old. He looked at the little boy in the picture and knew Mimi was right; he did have a son. The baby had little blond tuffs of hair, an angelic face, and steely blue eyes. Matt's eyes. Matt choked back a sob and clutched the photo tightly. He had been this little boy's Daddy for six months and he never knew.  
  
"W-Why-" Matt struggled to find his voice and when he did it was filled with hurt,"W-Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was scared, Matt. I was scared you'd hate me and him. I didn't want you to know, but I knew you had to. I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant. I checked out an abortion clinic, but it was scary. I couldn't bring myself to kill another human being, especially my own flesh and blood. I thought I could put him up for adoption, but from the moment I first held him, I knew I never wanted to let him go," Mimi explained. That took Matt to another topic.  
  
"W-What was it like? When he was born?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
(flashback)  
  
Nine-months pregnant, Mimi slowly made her way to the washroom. The baby must have thought her bladder was a squeeze toy. As she sat on the toilet, she realized her water broke. When she sat up, she felt a sharp spasm of pain in her abdomen. A contraction.  
  
"MOM!!" she screamed. Her parents rushed her to the hospital where she was prepped to give birth. The contractions came without mercy and were welcomed by Mimi's echoing screams. Finally the doctor gave the word to have her wheeled into the delivery room. She was scared and very much alone. Well, not totally. When the doctor gave the word, she pushed with all her might. It hurt unlike anything Mimi could ever imagine. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard a sound so beautiful that she started to cry.  
  
"Waaaahhh!!!" her newborn son cried as he took his first breath of air. The doctor wrapped the baby boy in a blanket and handed him to his mother. She held him gently and cried. For that moment, everything seemed perfect.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
"And that's how it happened," Mimi explained. Matt was in awe, but yet... he missed the birth his own son. What if sometime in the distant future, Dominic asked Matt how he was born? That is, considering Mimi would let Matt be part of Dominic's life.  
  
"C-Can I see him?" Matt asked. He wanted to spend time with his child. He wanted to know what Dominic liked and disliked. Matt wanted to know his son.  
  
"I have a feeling I couldn't stop you if I tried," Mimi smiled,"but bear this in mind Matt, I want you to think about it. I don't want Dominic to get hurt because of all of this. I'd better get going," Mimi exited the way she came in, leaving Matt to let out all those tears he struggled to keep in the whole time Mimi told him about his child.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat on the floor, his back agaist the sofa, crying. Everytime he looked at Dominic's picture, he felt a wave of sorrow. He felt like he betrayed his son, somehow. He wasn't there for the first few important things in his child's life. Just like his own father. Where was Matt's father now, when Matt needed him the most? Matt's dad was never around when he was a kid. Paul Ishida(an: i dont know his real name, so i made it up) worked all his life. He never had time for his children. Matt remembered when he was at his first baseball game. He had looked to the stands every so often, but all Matt saw was his mother and little brother. Paul Ishida had promised his son he'd be at that game, but he didn't show. Matt had been let down so. Thinking of that ball game made Matt cry harder, but it was that thought that told him something: he'd never be like his father.   
  
A little while later there was a knock on the door. Matt dried his eyes and opened the door to reveal his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi.  
  
"Matt, didn't you remember our date-What's wrong? Are you alright?" Sora asked concerned. It looked like Matt had been crying and what he did next confirmed it. Tough-Guy Matt Ishida broke down and sobbed on Sora's shoulder.  
  
***  
  
an: well what d'ya think? did ya'll guess right? again i apoligize for the lack of updates! hopefully my next one will be sooner. 


	5. Friends

An: hi everybody!! please review; i'd apriciate it.   
  
disclaimer:i don't own digimon.  
  
***  
  
Secret Child  
  
"Matt? Matt what's wrong?" Sora asked worriedly. She guided her boyfriend to the sofa and got him a glass of water. It took her a few minutes to calm him down, but she managed.  
  
"Matt, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you," Sora pleaded.   
  
"M-Mimi...h-here..." Matt stammered, thrusting forward a photograph. Sora took it and studied it. It was of a baby boy who had startling blue eyes. Eyes Sora recognized in Matt. It hit her like a truck.  
  
"Matt, is...is this your child?" she asked gently.  
  
"Y-Yes," Matt choked out," M-Mimi. She...w-we used t-to d-d-date." Sora found this bit of information shocking, but decided to bypass it.  
  
"Is...is that baby her son as well?" Sora asked. Matt nodded. Sora was taken aback.   
  
"Did Mimi...Did she just tell you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah. She...she a-asked if I w-wanted to be p-part of his l-life," Matt struggled. Matt was scared, yet again. He didn't want to hurt Sora.  
  
"What do you think you should do?" Sora asked softly. As much as she cared for Matt, she wanted him to make the right choice; even if it didn't include her.  
  
"I-I don't know," Matt said.  
  
"Matt, it's your decision, but do you want my advice?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure," Matt said, managing to keep his voice calm.   
  
"I think you should follow your heart. You should do what's best for you, Mimi, and your son," Sora said.  
  
"B-But what about you...us?" Matt asked.   
  
"Matt, don't worry about me. This is between you and Mimi. I don't want to come between you and your child," Sora told him. Deep down Sora felt as though her heart was breaking, but she knew Matt had to do this. Yet she couldn't help wondering how Matt and Mimi came to have a son.  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked hesitantly. He had seen a small flicker of remorse in Sora's eyes, but it was gone before it registered in Matt. He didn't want to let what he had with Sora go, but what about Mimi? When he looked into Sora's eyes, Matt saw a future with her, but now it was all going down the drain. He used to see the same thing in Mimi, but now...now all he saw was his ex-girlfriend; the mother of his son.  
  
"Of course I'm not sure, Matt. I care about you and I don't want to be hurt or you to get hurt. I guess only time will tell. What will be will be and we can't change it," Sora said wisely.   
  
"What ever will be will be," Matt repeated. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He seemed calmer now. There was a moment of silence that was broken by Sora.  
  
"Matt, what's...what's your son's name?"  
  
"Dominic Yamato Ishida-Tachicawa."  
  
"What went on between you and Mimi?" Sora asked, hoping the subject wasn't a dangerous one.  
  
"We dated in secret after we took the first trip to the Digiworld. We broke up at the end of last year. I had no idea she was pregnant or that I was a father until now," Matt explained.   
  
"What will your parents say?" Sora asked. Matt shrugged.  
  
"They'll kill me. Mom might like having a grandkid though," Matt said thoughtfully. Sora laughed.   
  
They sat together for a couple more hours and talked. At about ten o'clock, Matt drove her home. On the way home, Matt found himself thinking about his son's future. He hoped that Dominic would never have to go through this and that Dominic would someday have friends like Matt's. He wanted everything in the world for Dominic and he would tell Mimi that when he'd go to tell her his decision. And when he would meet his son.  
  
***  
  
An: well there is an update! Merry Christmas by the way! next chappie: Matt meet Dominic! 


	6. Dominic

an: well yeah i'm back. thank you to everyone who reviewed good or bad. ok...  
  
disclaimer: i don't own digimon; i never will.  
  
***  
  
Secret Child  
  
Now it was Matt's turn to stand infront of a wooden door with brass numbers. It was his turn to feel nervous and scared. Earlier that day, Matt had called Mimi to tell her he wanted to meet Dominic and now here he was, standing with his hand raised over wood. It wasn't as if Matt was afraid to see his son; he really wanted to. But how could he come to grips with the whole situation? He had a 5-month old son (that he didn't even know existed) with his ex-girlfriend, he was on a sort of break thing with his current girlfriend, and it didn't really help matters when your ex and your girlfriend were good friends. Matt hit the door with his fist and waited.  
  
"Hey, Matt," Mimi said after she opened the door.  
  
"Hey," Matt said. Mimi motioned for him to come inside. He followed her to the living room of her aunt's house, where a baby sat in a jolly-jumper. Dominic. Mimi was right; Dominic did look a lot like Matt. Blond tuffs of hair, blue eyes, a distinguished chin. All from Matt. Dominic looked at Matt with a puzzled expresion on his face. Matt caught a lump in his throat and knelt down to Dominic's level.  
  
"Hi, Lil' guy," Matt said softly. Dominic made a cute little baby sound as he looked at the father he hadn't known before now.  
  
"Pick him up if you want," Mimi urged.  
  
"Hey, buddy. Do you wanna come see Daddy?" Matt asked in a baby voice as he picked up his baby boy. Dominic apparently liked to be held, as he didn't cry in protest as Matt picked him up. Matt laughed as Dominic tugged playfully at Matt's bangs. Mimi couldn't help but smile as she watch father and son.  
  
"I thought no one messed with the hair," Mimi joked.  
  
"He's my son," Matt answered as if it were the most logical explanation in the world.  
  
"Should I even ask your decision?" Mimi asked.  
  
"As long as my blood runs through his veins, I will take care of him as best as I can. Better than my own father took care of me," Matt pledged.  
  
"Your dad must have done something right, Matt. Have you told your parents?" Mimi asked.  
  
"The only person I told was Sora," Matt answered. Dominic started to pout and pull on his dad's bangs harder; the baby didn't like to be ignored. Matt started to make funny faces to keep his son occupied. Mimi could barely muster a smile. Had she led Matt and Sora to break up? What would Sora think of her?  
  
"What did she say?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"She said I should be a good father and that what will be will be. Mimi... how are we going to handle this?" Matt asked.  
  
"You mean the whole question of 'US' don't you?" Mimi asked. When Matt nodded she continued," We are two very different people, Matt. Our relationship was always rocky in the past. But, I want Dominic to have a normal life with his parents. As normal as it can get, anyway," Mimi told Matt.  
  
"You want to try?" Matt asked, abandoning his funny face routine. He didn't know what to think. He loved Sora. He loved Mimi. He loved Dominic. He had to choose, but he had to try. For Dominic's sake.  
  
"If you do. Matt, I know you love Sora. If you don't want to be together..." Mimi answered.  
  
"I'll try, Mimi. If not, we'll raise him apart," Matt said solemly..  
  
-  
  
It was Sunday morning and Mimi and Dominic's plane was to leave in an hour. Matt and Mimi had told the other Digidestined and Matt's parents about Dominic. Mr. Ishida yelled a bit while his ex-wife held her new grandson. They accepted Matt's decision to raise Dominic with Mimi. Tk, however, was excited. He was an uncle and had already spoiled Dominic rotten.   
  
Mimi carried Dominic to the car and Matt kissed him goodbye after he was in his carseat.   
  
"Bye, Mimi," Matt murmered. Mimi hugged him.  
  
"Bye, Matt. We'll try," she smiled. Then she and Dominic drove to the airport, leaving Matt behind.  
  
"You made the right choice, Matt," Sora said softly by his side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked. Matt had thought about what Mimi had said about Sora. Maybe someday things would work to his favor.  
  
"Sure. Besides, you were distracting me from my schoolwork to much," Sora joked. Joking and laughing were the only things she could do to keep from becoming depressed. She would miss Matt, but maybe something would happen in the future to bring her and Matt closer together. Sora just hoped that Mimi knew how lucky she was.  
  
***  
  
an: there's a epilogue as well. check it out, but don't flame me. 


	7. Eplilogue

An: hi everybody! i decided to give you a epilogue so you know how it turns out. r&r.   
  
disclaimer:i don't own digimon.  
  
***  
  
Secret Child  
  
'Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Dominic! Happy Birthday to you!'  
  
A now twelve-year-old boy blew out the candles on his birthday cake, leaving only one burning. The boy had blondish-brown hair and steel-blue eyes.  
  
"Ha! One girlfriend there kido!" a blond man with saphire eyes grinned,"Who is it?"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend, Uncle Tk!" Dominic shouted at his uncle.  
  
"Sure you don't," Dominic's father teased.   
  
"I DON'T!" Dominic yelled. Everyone laughed at the boy's rage.  
  
"Enough, all of you." Mimi ordered in a very serious tone.  
  
"Aww... come on Mees! Don't be a killjoy!" Matt complained.  
  
"She's right, Matt. Stop harassing your son," Sora ordered. Matt sighed, exasperated.   
  
"Why do you two always side up? It isn't fair!" Matt protested.  
  
"Because Mom feels sorry for Sora 'cause she married you?" Dominic put in helpfully. Everyone laughed at Dominic's comment. Matt looked at Mimi to see what she thought of her son's comment. She was laughing. After two years of trying to maintain a relationship, Matt and Mimi split up. Mimi was right. They were different people and they couldn't get along. Mimi was the one who suggested that Matt and Sora get together and Matt was grateful. Mimi was fine as well. She had her own family with Mikel. The whole situation was hard on Dominic at times, but he liked the idea of being the eldest in two sets of families. Plus he got more presents at Christmas and his birthdays.  
  
"That's so not fair!" Matt said. Dominic grinned.  
  
"So can I open presents?"   
  
"No," "Yes"   
  
The digidestined, Dominic's grandparents, and Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Mikel watched as Dominic tore into his presents. They watched as the child that was kept a secret for the first six-months of his life laugh and smile as he opened a picture frame full of pictures of himsel growing up.   
  
'And to think, I was scared to let them know about Dominic' Mimi thought with a smile.  
  
End  
  
***  
  
an: don't flame me! i know my story sucks! just remember its a happy ending! 


	8. Authors Note

An additional note for people who liked my first fic: I will be writing a new story and I hope to get it posted soon. It will be a Takari fic called 'A Reason to Leave'. I hope you will enjoy it because I think this will be good.   
  
Summery: Tk's mother is oblivious to the fact that her new boyfriend, Stan, is abusing her son. After bringing Kari over to his house once, Tk discovers Stan wants Kari in a bad way. Tk has to protect her, but how can you protect someone when you can't even protect yourself?  
  
Sound good? If it does check it out. 


End file.
